brilliantlightpowerfandomcom-20200213-history
BrilliantLightPower Wiki
Welcome to the BlacklightPower Wiki Blacklight Power is the company associated with Dr. Randell Mills and his Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics describes all physical manifestations in the universe, from quarks to the cosmos, using only classical formulas describing the propagation of electromagnetic waves, gravity and relativity, together with simple, well-known physical constants. Starting with well-known classical laws, together with the observation that photonic radiation can only occur from a current density pattern that looks like the propagation of light, elegant and self-consistent formulas can be derived for everything from the energy levels of molecules to the accelerating expansion of the universe. This Wiki is meant to host all information, favorable and unfavorable, as it relates to Dr. Mills' GUTCP. The only expectations are that the material is sourced and the contributor can demonstrate a level of understanding regarding GUTCP theory. Blacklight Power, Inc Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics Randell Mills References List of references from the Wikipedia article arranged chronologically Removed Bob Park blogposts as blogposts are not generally considered to be acceptable. Other articles may also be unacceptable. New references may be added to subheading "Other References" below. William J. Broad (April 26, 1991). "2 Teams Put New Life in 'Cold' Fusion Theory". The New York Times. Erik Baard (October 6, 1999). "Researcher Claims Power Tech That Defies Quantum" Niedra, Janis M.; Myers, Ira T.; Fralick, Gustave C.; Baldwin, Richard S. (February 1996). "Replication of the apparent excess heat effect in light water-potassium carbonate-nickel-electrolytic cell".OSTI 236808. Erik Baard (October 6, 1999). "Researcher Claims Power Tech That Defies Quantum Theory". Dow Jones NewsWires. Erik Baard (December 21, 1999). "Quantum Leap: Dr. Randell Mills says he can change the face of physics. The Scientific Establishment thinks he's nuts." Reichhardt T (2000). "New form of hydrogen power provokes scepticism". Nature 404 (6775): 218. Brendan Coffey (May 15, 2000). "Follow-Through. Weird Science".Forbes. US 6024935 "Lower-energy hydrogen methods and structures" 2000-02-15 US 6024935, 6,024,935, Lower-energy hydrogen methods and structures, 2000-02-15. Erik Baard (April 25, 2000). "The Empire Strikes Back. Alternative-Energy Scientist Fights to Save Patent". Village Voice Jacqueline A. Newmyer (May 17, 2000). "Academics Question The Science Behind BlackLight Power, Inc.". Harvard Crimson. Gerard Wynn (September 3, 2000). "Sweet dreams are made of geoengineering". Reuters. Robert L. Park (2002). Voodoo science: the road from foolishness to fraud (illustrated, reprint ed.). Oxford University Press. pp. 133–135. http://www.villagevoice.com/2002-12-10/news/eureka/ Gale R Peterson, Derrick A Pizarro, Practising Law Institute (2003).2003 Federal Circuit Yearbook: Patent Law Developments in the Federal Circuit. Practising Law Institute. p. 1. ISBN 978-0-87224-443-6. Rathke A (2005). "A critical analysis of the hydrino model". New Journal of Physics 7 (127). doi:10.1088/1367-2630/7/1/127. Šišović, N. M.; Majstorović, G. Lj.; Konjević, N. (January 4, 2005). "Excessive hydrogen and deuterium Balmer lines broadening in a hollow cathode glow discharges". European Physical Journal D 32 (3): 347–354. Bibcode:2005EPJD...32..347S. doi:10.1140/epjd/e2004-00192-1. Phelps, A.V. (October 2, 2005). Comment on 'Water bath calorimetric study of excess heat generation in resonant transfer plasmas'. Journal of Applied Physics. doi:10.1063/1.2010616. Phillips, Jonathan (October 2, 2005). Response to "Comment on 'Water bath calorimetric study of excess heat generation in resonant transfer plasmas'. Journal of Applied Physics.doi:10.1063/1.2010617. "Fuel's paradise? Power source that turns physics on its head". The Guardian. 4 Nov 2005. Dombey, Norman (August 8, 2006). "The hydrino and other unlikely states". Physics Letters A 360:62. arXiv:physics/0608095.Bibcode:2006PhLA..360...62D.doi:10.1016/j.physleta.2006.07.069. Storms, Edmund (2007). Science of low energy nuclear reaction: a comprehensive compilation of evidence and explanations. Singapore:World Scientific. p. 184. ISBN 981-270-620-8. de Castro, Antonio S. (April 4, 2007). "Orthogonality criterion for banishing hydrino states from standard quantum mechanics". Physics Letters A 369 (5–6): 380. arXiv:0704.0631.Bibcode:2007PhLA..369..380D.doi:10.1016/j.physleta.2007.05.006. Park RL (2008). "Fraud in Science". Social Research: An International Quarterly 75 (4): 1135–1150. Kunze, H-J (2008). "On the spectroscopic measurements used to support the postulate of states with fractional principal quantum numbers in hydrogen". J Phys D: Appl. Phys 41 (10): 108001.Bibcode:2008JPhD...41j8001K. doi:10.1088/0022-3727/41/10/108001. UK-IPO decisions "O/114/08". and "O/076/08". Chris Morrison (May 30, 2008). "Blacklight Power claims nearly-free energy from water – is this for real?". VentureBeat. US 7188033US 7689367 Mina Kimes (July 29, 2008). "BlackLight's physics-defying promise: Cheap power from water". CNNMoney.com E. Sheldon (September–October 2008). "An overview of almost 20 years' research on cold fusion". Contemporary Physics 49 (5): 375–378. Bibcode:2008ConPh..49..375S.doi:10.1080/00107510802465229. Chris (October 21, 2008). "Blacklight Power bolsters its impossible claims of a new renewable energy source". The New York Times. "Blacklight Power Inc v Comptroller-General of Patents" 2008 EWHC 2763 (Pat); 2008 WLR (D) 360". November 18, 2008. Guizzo, E (January 2009). Winners & Losers 2009—Loser, Power & Energy. "Hot or not? Blacklight Power says it's developing a revolutionary energy source—and it won't let the laws of physics stand in its way". IEEE Spectrum 46 (1). p. 36.doi:10.1109/MSPEC.2009.4734311. "UK-IPO decision O/170/09". (Jun 18, 2009) Rimmer, Matthew (2011). "Patenting free energy: the BlackLight litigation and the hydrogen economy". Journal of Intellectual Property Law & Practice 6 (6): 374.doi:10.1093/jiplp/jpr010 Mills, Randell L. (August 2011). "The Grand Unified Theory of Classical Physics," August 2011 ed." (DjVu). BlackLight Power. (Self-published) Lloyd Nelson (December 20, 2013) 20 Middlesex companies receive part of $60 million state grant NJ.com "BlackLight Power Company Facilities". BlackLight Power. Other References External Links http://www.blacklightpower.com/ Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Links